


Daddy Issue

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anonymous Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Thor, F/M, High School, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

茉莉是个住在白人社区的亚裔女孩，她有一个姐姐、一个妹妹。姐姐和她一样是纯正的中国血统，她们有一对共同的华裔爹妈。老妈有中国女人吃苦耐劳的优良品质，严厉但爱她的孩子。老爹则和其他中国式父亲没有任何区别——就是永远不在场。他没有在两个女儿的人格形成中留下任何痕迹，也没有给过她们任何情感上的支持。

后来，他死了。茉莉记得那年她九岁，听到这个消息时她刚走出学校大门。她哇一声哭了出来，只因她认为正常人都会这么做。眼泪在到家之前就被风吹干了，她也没有再为那熟悉的陌生人多费心神。

两年后，妈妈又结婚了，带着姐妹俩搬进了大房子里。新“父亲”是位中产阶层白人男子，性格也是典型的美式傻白甜。茉莉花了很多时间适应他热情的关心和直白的好意。

不久之后茉莉添了一个妹妹。一开始茉莉不太喜欢这个长得和自己和姐姐都不像的小娃儿，但她遗传了美国爸爸的傻白甜，任茉莉再冷淡和嫌弃都吓不跑她，一口一个软软的“姐姐”叫着，也不吝啬给人温暖又坚定的抱抱，很快茉莉的心就硬不起来了。茉莉羡慕妹妹那甜甜的性子，那是注定招人喜欢的，不像自己这样又冷硬又别扭，人见了都会敬而远之。

家里三个孩子，明显茉莉是最不受关注的那一个。大姐有妈妈疼，小妹有爸爸疼。表面上还是会努力装作一碗水端平，但偏心终究还是藏不住的。一家人出行时，他们总在最后一刻才想起来茉莉还没有上车。

茉莉是三姐妹中最怪的那一个，这点毫无疑问。进入青春期后，她又变得渴望关注。从父母那得不到，她便偷偷在别的方面寻找。她有很多乱七八糟的爱好，许多不三不四的朋友。幸亏她成绩好，好到足以令人适当忽略这点。

讽刺的是，最疏于照料的那盆植物，竟然长得最茂最野，生命力旺盛得可怕。在十四五岁的年纪，茉莉就发育得很好了，该凹该凸的地方都十分得当。如果她不穿校服，就总是被当作成年女人。茉莉有很神奇的体质，十几岁、二十几岁乃至三四十岁时她看起来都是这副样子。这一特质在四十岁时也许是令人羡慕的，可是她现在只有十七岁，对她来说并不是什么好事，她讨厌总被坏小子们差去买啤酒。

茉莉不喜欢学校里的小男孩。他们过于幼稚了，就好像刚从尿不湿里爬起来。姐姐带着同级的小男友回家吃饭，与此同时茉莉正和继父的司机搞在一起。司机大约二十七八岁，每天穿着西装挂着微笑，胡子修得整整齐齐，散发着刚刚要成熟的男人味。他有一个交往了近十年的女朋友，却在每周末接送茉莉去城市另一头学舞蹈时和她在车里做爱。茉莉对他很满意，直到他那天把车开到了无人的河边，对她说他要和女朋友分手，他只想和她在一起。茉莉很失望，原来二十七八的男人也幼稚成这样。她回到家，和继父说了一句“司机他摸我大腿，还想吻我”，便轻而易举地把他从生活中剔除了。

这个年纪的茉莉依然没有放弃和姐妹们争夺父母的关注。母亲的生日将近，茉莉想要好好表现一下，把姐妹们比下去，就算只有一刻也好。她看上了一台新型按摩仪，据说是能很好地缓解母亲早年拼命工作造成的身体劳损，然而它的价格令人望而却步。

于是茉莉开始了什么工都打的日子。

* * *

茉莉挤了一大团粉底液在海绵蛋上，在脸上均匀铺开。化妆刷沾了粉末，细细地盖过每一寸肌肤。抹上夸张的眼影，勾起上挑的眼线，涂上深红色的口红。茉莉检视了一下镜中的自己：脸上最后一丝稚气，被厚重的化妆品藏得严严实实。

“茉莉，走啦！这些资本家可麻烦了，迟到的话搞不好会被扣掉一半薪水的。”

“来了！”茉莉整理了一下身上的服务生制服，最后一次确认校服有收进书包，在储物柜好好放着。

今天工作的地点是阿斯加德和华纳海姆两个集团的联合酒会，虽然只是非正式的餐会，但据说两方的高层都会来参加，这就足以让承办方精神紧绷到极致了。

茉莉端着香槟穿梭在人群之中，脚上的高跟鞋有些硌，身上的制服尺码也不对，勒得她难受。

场内的人都穿着西装，各怀目的群聚在一起，聊着茉莉完全听不明白的东西。大约过了一个小时，茉莉实在撑不住了，不合脚的鞋弄得她要疯了。她想起书包里还有几片创可贴，便和经理说了一声，溜出了会场。

茉莉扶着墙缓缓走向休息室，高跟鞋在大理石地面上咯哒咯哒地响。茉莉以前总觉得这声音很性感，可到了自己这里怎么就优雅不起来了。

“打扰一下。”茉莉听到一个大提琴一般的男声，“请问你知道酒会在什么地方吗？”

茉莉抬头望去，那是一个很高的金发男人，目测大概有一米九多。他穿着深蓝色西装，优雅的剪裁把他的腿修饰得又长又直。精心修剪的络腮胡子让他看上去男人味十足。

天呐，这是哪来的明星还是模特？茉莉一时间被眼前男人不切实际的英俊惊得忘记了说话。他没有生气，又耐心地重复了一遍问题。

茉莉回过神来，意识到自己失态了：“不好意思。这个走廊走到底右转就是了。”

“谢谢。”男人点点头，打量了一下茉莉：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”说完，茉莉直接迈开步子往前走了。是有些失礼，但她想不到更好的办法来拯救快跳到嗓子眼的心脏。

茉莉一路小跑，进了休息室，关上门，男人身上淡淡的古龙水味道似乎还残留在她鼻腔里，像一团魔咒缠着她。她深呼吸几下，按住发痒的手心。稍稍冷静下来之后，茉莉用最快的速度处理完伤口，回到了会场。

茉莉一眼就看到了那个男人，他的身高优势令人不注意都不行。她端了香槟，鬼使神差地走向他所在的位置。

男人身边围着一圈人，每个人脸上都带着小心的神色。茉莉无声无息地走到他身后，问了一句：“香槟要吗？”

说完之后茉莉就知道自己是个笨蛋了。男人侧过身，茉莉才看到他手中拿着一杯还半满的红酒。

茉莉转头离去的前一刻，男人很自然地把红酒放在一旁的桌上，拿了一杯盘中的香槟，继续和他的同僚对话。他全程没有看她一眼，但茉莉的心已经乱了。

剩下的时间茉莉都在他身边来来去去，有那么一两次他无意看向她的方向，她就迅速把视线移开。这是有意为之，这方式起男人注意百试百灵。

果然几次过招之后，男人还在装作听着面前人讲话，心思却已经飘走了，一旦没见到她的身影，他便有些失去了镇定，左顾右盼起来。

等到他周围人逐渐散去，茉莉便又回到他视线里。这一次她大胆迎上他目光，无助地看着他，咬了一下下唇，又迅速躲闪开去。

夜深了，酒会也到了尾声。来宾们三三两两地离开了，会场也变得空旷起来。茉莉帮忙收了一趟酒杯，回来却发现那个男人不见了，不禁心中失望。她也不知道自己在期待什么，这点小把戏真能勾引到人吗？

茉莉叹了口气，走向休息室。走廊的灯已经熄了，她只能暗骂抠门的资本家。她摸着墙走到休息室门口，突然感到有人从后面接近她。她还没有反应过来，就整个人被推到了墙上。她一声尖叫卡在喉咙，恐惧让她身体僵硬，也变得愈发敏感。那个人影从后面困住了她，有力的手掐住了她的脖子。她不害怕了。她认出了他身上古龙水的香味。

“你为什么那样看我？”他的声音低沉又野蛮，充满侵略性，就贴在她的耳边，似乎在提醒她惹错了人。

“我……我哪有看你？”茉莉好不容易吐出一句话。

“我不喜欢不诚实的人。”他收得更紧了，膝盖猛地抵在了她两腿之间，把她整个人生生往上抬了些，“再给你一次机会。”

“呜……”她快要窒息了，“我看了！我看了！对不起！”

茉莉落回了地上，膝盖软得站不稳。又被他一把捞了起来，正脸面对他。

黑暗隐藏了他的表情，她的全身因他的存在而颤抖。

“如果我吻你会怎么样？”

茉莉感觉到他的大拇指指尖摩擦过她的下唇，停留在她的嘴角。

“我也想知道。”她说。她知道自己一向胆大包天。她双唇轻启，把他手指含进了嘴里。

“Fuck。”他喘了声粗气，抽回手捧起她的脸狠狠地吻了下去。

他的气息很烫，是被酒精升了温的。他舌尖残留着葡萄酒的味道，茉莉被他吻得也醉了一般。她从来没有被这样吻过，老道又丝毫不温柔，恰到好处地挑起人情欲。茉莉向来不是只知承受的人。她把手指插进他的发丝间，弄乱了他整整齐齐的头发。被困在墙壁与他身体之间，她还要倔强地扭着胯，用大腿去磨蹭他腿间微微鼓起的地方。

“God……不要逼我在这里要了你。”他的声音是压抑忍耐的。

“为什么不？”茉莉继续挑衅着。

“你该不会刚好带了安全套？”

“我有长期避孕。”她说。

下一刻，茉莉被男人推进了休息室。房间里没人，又小又乱，但现在不重要了。茉莉被按趴在梳妆台上，制服群被掀起到了腰上，丝袜和内裤被一齐扒了下来，落在膝盖的位置。她的私密部位暴露在空气中，暴露在男人眼前，自己对情况完全失去掌控，这种感觉让花穴激动得收缩。只听到一声拉链的声音，有根火热坚硬的东西贴在了她的股间，下一刻她便被强硬地贯穿了。

“啊……”她痛苦地呻吟出声。她的身体因觊觎了他一整晚而早就湿润松软，却也没能立刻容纳此等尺寸。她看不见男人的性器是什么样的，却知道自己从来没有被打开、进入到这样的程度。

他一点耐心也没有，才勉勉强强地插了进去，就迫不及待地抱着她的臀猛烈地操干了起来。茉莉死死地抓着桌子边缘，而桌子在墙上撞得砰砰作响，上面的瓶瓶罐罐倒了下来，滚落到了地上，没有人有心思去在意。

茉莉高潮得比以往任何一次都快。她从来没有被这么粗暴地干过，好像打开了她身体里的某个开关，快感像溃堤一样将她席卷而去。

男人发出一声野兽般的低吟，拔出性器射在了她光裸的臀上。茉莉还保持着姿势不敢动，感到温热的液体正顺着她大腿内侧往下流淌。

“别动，我帮你擦干净。”

他找来了纸巾，把能淫靡的痕迹都细细清理了。这是茉莉第一次感受到他的温柔。

“好了。”

茉莉把内裤拉上，裙子放了下来，转身面对他。男人早就把自己收拾整齐了，若不是他稍微凌乱的头发和发红的耳尖，茉莉简直要怀疑刚刚像疯子一样操她的到底是不是眼前这个人。

“不早了，我送你回家。”他说。

认真的吗？就没有更好的话可以说了吗？刚刚做完爱的茉莉是很情绪化的，男人近乎无情的态度让她几乎要哭出来。

“你先走吧。”茉莉勉强道。他走之后她想自己待一会，发呆或者哭泣，什么都好，她需要走出该死的情绪。

“我不可能把你留在这里。”他十分坚定，就像一个习惯做决定的人。他扫了一眼她制服上的名牌，“茉莉是吧？来吧，我送你。”

茉莉没再倔强下去。

* * *

他说他不喜欢不诚实的人，可是茉莉一上车就说了一个谎。

茉莉说，她住在M大的学生宿舍。她坐在副驾驶，书包放在膝上，里面装着L高的校服。

男人把车开到了M大宿舍楼下。茉莉谢过了他，就要开门下车。

“等等。”

“怎么？”

“给你我的号码。”

男人在她手机输入一串数字，存入了联系人，备注是Thor。这就是他的名字了。

“再见，茉莉。”

“晚安，索尔。”

茉莉站在宿舍楼下，目送着他的车远去消失，才转身走向了反方向。

又走了一两公里才到家。家里没人，爸妈姐妹都去了乡下度周末，茉莉借口学校有活动留在了城里。她有点庆幸无需为晚归编造借口。

她舒舒服服地泡了个热水澡，刷了一会社交网络，又忍不住打开联系人看着那四个字母发呆。

茉莉后知后觉地想起，他只给了他的号码，并没有要她的。


	2. Chapter 2

索尔把号码给了她，却没有要她的。

这是他一贯的做法，把主动权交给对方。他有足够的自信，大部分女人最后都会打来。

那个叫茉莉的女孩子是个意外，他有很多年没有如此不确定过了。索尔作为阿斯加德的CEO，每天都有无数事情等着他决策，他却总在不恰当的时间走神，想起那天女孩的黑头发黑眼睛。

可是她迟迟没有联系他。是不是那天太粗暴了？还是她把手机弄丢了？

到了周四，依然一点消息也没有。他不确定理智还能阻止他多久，让他不要跑到M大学生宿舍楼下堵人。

周五晚上，索尔回到家中，又查了一下语音信箱。这一周他重复了这个动作无数次，几乎快变成一种条件反射。

不同的是，这一次还真有一条新的留言。

「嗨？？那个……你好？不知道你还记不记得我……嗯……我们上周六晚上有见过，对，我……我就打来问声好。唉，我在说什么，对不起我是个笨蛋，打扰了………这个可以删除吗？靠！按错了……」

留言在一阵杂乱的声音里结束了。

索尔立刻回拨了那个号码。

“你好，茉莉。明天有空出来吃个饭吗？”

对面沉默了一下，“啊……我明天要在图书馆学习，晚上九点才有空，会不会太晚？”

“那到附近喝一杯？”

“嗯，那明天见。”

电话挂断之后，索尔陷入了莫名的焦灼。那天他根本没有料到茉莉还是个学生，亚洲人的年龄对他来说一向是个谜。他对年轻女孩没有特别的偏好，大多数时候他都和同龄人约会。索尔头一次介意起了自己的年龄。虽然他看上去不像已经37岁的人，但如果茉莉知道了会怎么样？

索尔进浴室照了照镜子，摸了摸心爱的胡须，思考要不要忍痛剃掉，好显得年轻一些。然而他马上就意识到，如果没有胡子的掩盖，不再年轻的肌肤反而会暴露他，眼角细小的皱纹也会更加刺眼。

他转身进了衣帽间，从角落里翻出了一件黑灰的连帽卫衣。

* * *

茉莉周六兼职到晚上八点半。她体验了一把生死时速，从城市另一头奔回家中洗澡，再精心打扮一番。她找出了藏在衣柜深处的一条连衣裙，样式是妈妈发现了绝对会骂死的那种。她手忙脚乱地上完了浓妆，就冲出家门往M大图书馆跑去。终于在九点之前赶到了，她才站定没两分钟，就看到索尔的车停在了图书馆门口。

茉莉赶紧挤出一个假笑，调动出最多的风情走向他的车。

“你一来图书馆学习，恐怕其他同学都学不下去了。”索尔微笑着说道。

糟糕，茉莉这才发现大意了。她一心只想着赶快把带着炸鸡味的制服换掉，打扮得美美的来见他，却忘了把谎圆上——来学习的人都是灰头土脸的，哪有人盛装打扮来图书馆？反而是索尔一身运动服，仿佛在努力扮出学生的样子。

幸好索尔没有多说什么。茉莉决定能不说话尽量少说，以免被他察觉到端倪。

到了酒吧，茉莉这才遇到了第一个关卡：她离合法饮酒年龄21岁还远得很呢。她从来没有喝过酒，不确定多少酒精会让她失态。

还好她很快想出了应对方式，“给我来杯无酒精的吧。最近我有很多作业要写，我想尽量保持脑子清醒。”

索尔说道：“如果大学生都像你这么自律就好了。我上学那会，一到交作业和考试的日子，利他林这类药物在学生间可抢手。你应该也有同学在嗑吧？”

茉莉放在吧台上的手僵了一下。这些事情她一个单纯的高中生哪里会知道？

“我不喜欢药物。”茉莉简短地回了一句，拿起酒杯抿了一口其中的薄荷气泡水。

“你学的是什么？”索尔随口问了一句。

还好，关于这个问题茉莉有彩排过了，“文学。”她答道。这个回答是最难出错的。索尔怎么看也不像搞文学的，如果需要浅聊这个话题她还应付得来。

手机铃声响了起来。索尔掏出手机看了眼，犹豫了几秒，还是按下了接听。

“嗯。你要去同学家？那我明天就不去接你了。好，好。不要吃垃圾食品！记得多带件外套。好的，玩得开心点。”

索尔挂了电话。茉莉正盯着他，眼里有几分好奇。

这下是躲不过了。

“是我儿子，他在寄宿学校，每周日我去接他回家。但是这周他要去同学家里玩。”

茉莉瞪大了眼睛。他有孩子？这个想法很不适当地令她兴奋了一下，索尔在她眼里的性感程度立刻又上升了一个台阶。那么，孩子的母亲呢？他手上没有戴结婚戒指，但这也不能证明什么。

茉莉努力忽视掉关于他妻子的想法。她像条饿了十几年的狗，第一次啃到一块这么香的骨头，让她摸摸良心放弃他，她还做不到。

索尔是一位父亲。而且和她的父亲一点也不像。茉莉从幼年以来累积的对于成年男性的关爱的渴望，一瞬间转化为了另一种欲望。

茉莉浑身都在发抖。她没有喝酒，却还是失去了理智。她把手撑在他大腿上，倾身在他脸颊上轻轻留下一个吻。

他的蓝眼睛似乎也染上了别的色彩，“我们走吧。”

* * *

茉莉没想到他居然会带她回家。随后她就想开了，他大概有一处专门的房子来做这种事，外面终结还是不能保证隐私。

索尔抱了她。茉莉以为他是个粗暴的人，却没想到他也很擅长拥抱。

“我很抱歉。”他突然说。

“为什么？”

“那天我不应该那样对你，我不知道我怎么了。”

“不然通常你会怎么做？”

“给你送花和礼物，带你出去。在第三次约会询问是否允许我吻你。”

“还真老派。”

“但是有效。”

“在什么方面有效？”

“寻找伴侣上。”

“哦？我以为你有伴侣。”

“那你还坐在我腿上，小混蛋？”

“如果你有伴侣还允许我坐在你腿上，那么你就是大混蛋。”

“你歪理还挺多。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“你这小姑娘可恨极了，我决定现在就吻你。”

那天近乎狂暴的撕咬仿佛只是茉莉的春梦，因为此刻的索尔正在细致温柔地品尝她，含着她的嘴唇，舔过她的牙齿，追逐起了她的舌头。

茉莉又悲伤了起来。她总被索尔偶然流露出的温柔击败。那是爱人的柔情，也是父亲的。索尔是个好父亲，是她内心深处最真切的渴望。她无法成为他的女儿，就只能用女人的方式占有他……

“Fuck me, daddy。”茉莉没有忍住，用小女孩般的恳求语气说出这句话。

“Come here。”他低声说道。他很强壮，茉莉在他怀里就像只初生的小动物。

茉莉被放在了他的大床上。她乖巧地躺在那，配合地让他剥下那条不属于好女孩的连衣裙。高跟鞋落在了地上，紧接着是蕾丝内裤。她身上最后一件布料也被脱去，只剩脸上厚重的粉底让她觉得自己不是赤裸的。而始作俑者却依然好好地穿着衣服。

茉莉的双腿被分开到一种羞耻的角度。他先用目光欣赏她，接着用上了手指，然后用吻来膜拜她的身体。

这是第一次有人为她口交。当他不带一丝犹豫埋头在她腿间，她才反应过来他要做什么。胡须刺激着敏感处的肌肤，让她双腿打颤，他潮湿温暖的舌头决绝有力地舔弄着她的阴蒂，勾出她的呻吟哭喊。

他好像十分熟悉她的身体，从来无需由她告诉他该如何做。在最合适的时候，他插入了一根手指。茉莉观察过，他有很男性化的一双手，与他本人的气质十分相符。此时他的食指在她身体里进出搅动，似乎带着好奇的探寻意味，直到摩擦过阴道内一个点，令她“啊”一声弓起了背部。他立刻加进了中指，两根手指一齐以她无法接受的频率冲击着那个地方。

“不……不要……我不行了！”

最终袭来的快感过于强烈，伴随着失控的感觉。他及时抽离出去，一阵液体随着喷射了出来，在他灰色上衣留下了一条深色水痕。

“天呐！”茉莉用双手遮住了脸，怎么会这么丢人！“我……我尿在你身上了……”

“傻妞，这不是尿。你潮吹了。这不丢脸，你真的很棒。”

说着，他抓住了衣服下摆，往上一拉脱掉了卫衣。茉莉差点惊叫出声。她从来没有想过索尔优雅昂贵的西装下面会是这么野蛮的一具躯体。待他脱下裤子，露出那更加不文明的生殖器，她还是叫了出来。

“我会死的！”她连连后躲，却无路可退。

“怎么了？上次你不就可以？”

“那是因为我没看到！”

“你想我蒙住你的眼睛吗？”

“不要！”茉莉死死盯着他胯下翘起的那根阴茎。那怎么也有9英寸吧？太夸张了！她忍不住想多看几眼。

“你打算就这样看射我吗？”

“我也得给你口吗？”她无助地看着他。

“你不想的话就算了，这不是一定要完成的任务。”

“噢。”茉莉松了一口气。她想了一下给这样一根东西口交，下巴已经不自觉发酸了。

他撸动了几下硬得要命的性器，就像士兵上阵之前擦枪一样，“要戴套吗？我今天有套了。”

“不，我要你生生地干我。我还想要你射在里面。”

听了这话，他的大家伙跳动了几下。

他抬起她的腿，把它们分别架在两边肩膀上。他一手撑在她身边，另一手扶着阴茎，缓慢地推进她身体里。

才刚刚进入一个顶端，她就嗷嗷乱叫了起来。“疼疼疼疼！”

“放松点，我也很痛。”他用腾出的手去揉捏她的乳房，并且低下头去品尝另一边的乳尖。在他的抚摸之下，她的身体变得更加柔软，放松下来的内壁肌肉不再死死地夹着他，让他找到机会一下子往深处挺进一大截。

“你可以做到的，好姑娘。你可以的。”他在她耳边低声安慰道。这些话语不知怎么的刺激得她一下涌出许多水来。

一旦他感受到阻碍减少，便开始干起他的活。他不再像上次一般狠命插她。他好像要向她证明，这头野兽是可以驯服的。如果她想要，他可以为她收起野性，压抑冲动，变成温柔的情人。他的动作缓慢而准确，每一次抽插都像是精心算计过的，用稳固的频率把她顶上了高潮。她因性高潮而浑身痉挛，被他死死地抱在怀里。

“呜……”她发出了受伤小兽般的声音。

“休息好了吗？我要继续了。”

说着，他的阴茎又一下插入了那高潮后又湿又滑的阴道。她像雨后的土地一样，正散发着成熟的生命力。

她很快又来了一次。她的性器官没有给主人留任何颜面的意思。它也比主人更加诚实，对索尔的喜爱表现得如此直白。

她听着索尔的命令，翻了个身趴在了床垫上。他捏了捏她的小屁股，调整姿势从后面挤了进去。茉莉发现他很喜欢后入，他的喘息比刚才更大声，节奏也变得狂暴起来。

“Daddy要来了吗？”

“还早着呢。”

“您真的想干死我？”

“宝贝，你比你想象的要坚强。”

茉莉忍不住笑了出来。他在床上尤其喜欢给人这种鸡汤一样的鼓励。

“我累了嘛。”她撒娇地扭了扭屁股。

“好。”他忽然加快了频率，把她顶得措手不及哇哇大叫。“我可以射在你里面吗？可以吗？”

“嗯……”茉莉好像失去了说话的能力。

他低吼一声，几乎是失控一样地趴到了她背上，用力地喘气。

他的阴茎实在太大了，就算变得半软下来也不会轻易滑出去。她感觉到他在吻她的后颈和背部，时不时轻轻咬着她。

又这样温存了几分钟，他才拔了出去，准备起身。

“daddy……”她眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。

“我去拿毛巾。”

“我不要毛巾……”她朝着他不知廉耻地张开了双腿，用手分开穴口，白浊的液体涌了出来，正要往下滴。“daddy帮我清理一下嘛……”

“我要怎么做？”

“就像刚才那样。”

索尔皱了皱眉，好像在犹豫。最终他还是回了床上，再次埋头在她的腿间，舔掉了自己射出来的东西。他的舌头伸入穴中，配合着手指抠挖出里面残留的精液。

“好了。”他抬起头，“我第一次做这种事，等等你得好好抱我才行。”

“谢谢daddy。”她主动爬起来去抱他的腰。

他们躺在床上，一时间谁都忘记说话。茉莉又多愁善感了起来，小声地叹了口气。

“怎么了？”索尔马上警觉道。

“我……脑子有点乱。”

“你想聊聊吗？”

可恶。茉莉被戳中了内心最脆弱的地方，好像这辈子都在等父亲和她说这么一句话。

“是我自己的破事，可以讲给你听吗？”

“嗯，如果你愿意信任我。”

“我……我觉得我在家里是多余的。”

“为什么这么想？”

“我妈妈喜欢姐姐，继父喜欢妹妹。他们偶尔好像会忘记我的存在。”

“噢，我想我能理解你的感受。”

“真的吗？”

“我也是中间的那个孩子。我父亲觉得把姐姐宠坏了，对待我就走向了另一个极端。童年时期我想要的东西从来没有得到过满足，而且我要干最多的家务，也不被允许出去玩。”

“所以你是怎么应对的？”

“我完全不在意。”他耸耸肩，继续说道：“听我说，你父母一定是爱你的，这点无需质疑，不要和你的姐妹比较谁更受宠。真正强大的人不是被爱得更多的，而是能爱别人更多的。”

茉莉眨了眨眼。他说得好有道理。听完他的一番话，她好像不那么纠结了，并且暗暗发誓一定要对他们好。

茉莉看着索尔，眼里好像带着星星。她没有恋爱过，但不代表不明白爱恋。她知道自己有毛病，是病态的。而索尔，无论是作为父亲还是男人，都是她会奋不顾身去爱的那种人。她精神世界中向来空白的那一块，被索尔完美地填补上了。

只是……她到底能拥有他多久呢？

* * *

连续打了三个月的工，再加上以前攒的零花钱，茉莉终于凑够了钱，买下了那台按摩仪。

母亲和她一样不擅长表达感情。收到礼物之后，她明明特别感动，但还要说茉莉几句乱花钱。倒是继父替她说了谢谢，夸茉莉是个特别体贴的孩子。

这几个月对茉莉来说特别迷幻。她过着N重生活，瞒着家里出去兼职，跟索尔说在图书馆学习。

茉莉不是说谎高手，只是索尔十分相信她。他们总在周末的晚上见面，一起吃饭，然后找个地方做爱。茉莉希望他把自己当成一个不需要过多在意的炮友，但显然索尔并不这么想。他每天都会给她打电话，她总是不方便接。后来他就改成了发短信。茉莉鬼鬼祟祟的行径还是被姐姐注意到了，问她是不是谈了男朋友，茉莉也只是带着尴尬的微笑摇摇头。

这样的日子没办法持续到永远，因为索尔开始试探她愿不愿意见见他儿子。茉莉慌了。一个孩子的谎言也许能骗到大人，却往往骗不过另一个孩子。茉莉想了很多办法搪塞过去，换来索尔一次又一次的失望。

全局崩盘往往只开始于一个小意外。又是一个约会之夜，索尔带茉莉在餐厅吃晚饭。

高级餐厅人很多，都自觉小声聊天，好不互相打扰。这才刚刚上了一个前菜，茉莉没吃两口，忽然听到了一个熟悉的声音。

是一个女人。她也在和人聊天，音量在这样的氛围里显得格格不入。马上有人投去了不满的眼神。茉莉也下意识回头去看看，这一眼吓得她魂飞魄散。

是妈妈！茉莉立刻转过头来。她不是去出差了吗？怎么会在这？这可怎么办？

“诶，那不是你家茉莉吗？”

茉莉听到一句中文。她心凉了，手脚也木了。

“怎么了宝贝？你还好吗？”坐在对面的索尔担心道。

“呃……我得走了，对不起。”茉莉慌慌张张地放下刀叉，站起身跑出了餐厅。

索尔愣在原地。

他不是傻子，他当然知道茉莉怪怪的。只是他昏了头。就算茉莉图谋不轨，最糟糕也不过是贪他的钱，那他还给得起。无论如何，只要能留住她就好。

这一刻，他背后发凉。一个以前他从来没有考虑过的可能性浮现在他脑海。

第二天，索尔难得没去公司。

他列出茉莉平时出没的地点，轻而易举锁定了L高。他卡着放学的时间点来到了学校，躲在巷子里等着。下课铃声还没有响，有个穿着校服的男生从墙上跳了下来。

“哎，吓我一跳。”男生看了一眼索尔，说道：“你是谁家长？我好像没见过你呀。”

“闭嘴快走不然我告诉你老师。”

“看来不是家长？”男生好像一点也没被吓到，“老哥有烟吗？”

索尔为了打发走他，掏出了烟盒递了一根过去。

他转念一想，开口道：“你知道茉莉吗？”

“那个中国的茉莉？”

“嗯。”

“那是我姐们啊！”男生兴奋道，又忽然打量起了他，恍然大悟一般：“哦，又一个茉莉裙下的可怜老男人。”

“你说什么呢？”索尔手微微颤抖，脑边血管凸凸跳着。

“哎，看在这根烟份上，我劝你还是放弃吧。别为了她闹得妻离子散，她心可硬了，到时候看都不会看你一眼。”

“她总和老男人在一块？”

“这不是每个人都知道的事吗？”

索尔咽了口唾沫，转身离开。正巧这时候放学了，他看到茉莉穿着校服走出了校门，形单影只。他第一次看到她没有顶着浓妆的样子，几乎第一眼没有认出来。

茉莉没有看到他，走向了另一个方向。

索尔的内脏好像被揪住了。他不知道茉莉为什么要这样做，但是他无法原谅自己竟然和未成年人发生了关系。他又绝望又难受，恨不得跑进警察局自首。他像行尸走肉一般，抠出了手机电话卡，扔进了一旁的垃圾桶中。

* * *

茉莉一进家门，就发现所有人坐在客厅里等她。

妈妈眼睛红红的，应该是哭过了。见茉莉进来，她激动地站了起来。

“所以流言是真的？”

“你在陪有钱人睡觉？”

“我有少给过你零花钱吗？”

“我就说你怎么有钱买那好几千的东西？？钱是这样来的吗？？”

“我怎么教出了你这样不要脸的女儿？！”

一连串的质问让茉莉火气升腾了起来。

“如果是这样的话，你应该为我骄傲，我卖出了那么好的价格。”

话音刚落，茉莉脸上就挨了一巴掌。她连续三个月没有周末地打工买的按摩仪，被摔在了她脚边。妈妈发完火以后就跑了出去，继父不知道该如何插手，只能跑出去追妻子。

姐姐和妹妹还坐在沙发上看着茉莉。

“你们都来看我笑话的吗？”她哭着丢下这句话，跑回了房间摔上了门。

茉莉哭到累了，睡了过去又醒来。她完全不知道该怎么办。能够安慰他的只有一个人……

茉莉摸过手机，拨了熟悉的号码。

是空号。


	3. Chapter 3

家庭矛盾来得快去得也快。

争吵才过了一个月，茉莉就又重新开始和妈妈讲话了。她向家人保证每一分钱都是兼职打工来的，有无数人可以为她作证。摔坏的按摩仪也被继父修好了。一切都好像没有发生过一样。

除了某个人。他就那么突然消失了。半年过去了茉莉还在拨打他的号码，好像在期待他哪天万一反悔了。直到有一次她真的打通了那个号码，结果对面却是一个陌生的声音，说这是新买的号码。

茉莉甚至想不起索尔姓什么。她没有勇气去他带她去过的房子找他，况且他并不一定住在那里。

后来，茉莉上了大学。她对于年长男人的痴迷似乎自行消退了。她先后和两三个大学男生谈了恋爱，但持续时间都不长。他们都是挺好的男孩子，只是茉莉找不到心动的感觉，大约是因为上一次爱上一个人爱得太过激烈又太过痛苦。

茉莉想，是不是他治好了她对老男人的迷恋？只不过后遗症是把她喜好变成了的样子。

茉莉的大学生活前两年都没有交到什么知心朋友，大三那年她去了同学的派对，认识了一个特别的男孩子。他的名字叫诺亚，是个高高的棕色皮肤黑色卷发的拉丁男孩，视觉艺术专业的新生。

作为一个艺术家，诺亚显然对美有虔诚的追求和独到的理解。他在穿衣搭配上很有一套，长得也精致漂亮，总能成为各种场合的焦点。

一开始茉莉也没想到，她的“古怪”在诺言眼里竟然成为了值得赞美的“个性”。第一次聊天之后，两个人都隐约知道了对方会成为自己重要的一个人。

他们成为朋友不久，诺亚就和茉莉坦白了自己的性向。他惋惜道：“如果我是直男，我一定和你结婚。”

茉莉开玩笑道：“做直男有什么好的？”

诺亚皱皱眉头：“至少可以和女孩子在一起啊！女孩们多好！如果我能选择，我也不想喜欢男人，男人都恶心死了。”末了他还要补充一句：“哦，除了我爸。”

茉莉觉得奇怪，诺亚总说他父亲有多好，却从来没有提过母亲。等到两个人混得够熟了，她才好奇地提出了疑问。

“你父母是离婚了吗？”

“呃……我是被收养的。我亲生父亲是我养父的朋友，他在我两岁时就去世了。而我生母是个毒虫，对我也不好，所以我爸爸才收养了我。”

“那你养父没有结婚吗？”

“差一点结了。”

“那为什么没有？”

“是家庭问题，有点复杂。有机会我再和你解释吧。”

茉莉没想到很快就有机会直面诺亚的“家庭问题”了。

大四上学期期末考试周，茉莉接到了诺亚的求救电话。

“你说什么？要我假扮你女朋友跟你回家？”

“都怪我弟乱讲话，我爸打电话来问，我只好说我有女朋友了，结果他要我带回家看看。”

“带你男朋友回去啊！”

“我还没准备好和家里出柜啊！”

“你爸不是对你挺好的吗，你在怕什么？”

“哎你不懂我爸这人，他什么都好说话，就同性恋是最大的雷区。求你了！不然我下一季的Gucci collection就没得了。”

“你没救了你。”茉莉叹气。在优渥的生活和勇敢做自己之间他还是选择了前者。

“哎呀我知道宝贝你不会见死不救的对不对？”

茉莉考虑了两天，还是答应了下来。谁叫诺亚是她唯一的朋友呢？

* * *

圣诞节前夕，茉莉跟着诺亚回了老家。

一下车，茉莉忍不住吸了口气，以为走进了《了不起的盖茨比》中纸醉金迷的世界。车开了这么久，一路上都是荒山野岭，在其中突然出现了一栋如此奢靡的建筑，倒是有些仙境的意味。

“呃，你们邻居呢？”

“邻居？恐怕得开车去找了。”

茉莉这才知道，从这里无论往哪个方向开车，至少半小时都跑不出诺亚家的土地。

“靠，你好有钱。”

“是我爸的啦。走我带你四处看看。”

他们往上走了一段，穿过了仿佛永远走不到头的欧式庭院，停在了大门口。从这里眺望远方可以看到远处的海滩。

太阳正要沉入海平面，将诺亚家豪宅染上了一层暧昧的橘色。

“准备好了吗？”诺亚看了身边的女孩一眼。

茉莉点点头。

诺亚推开了大门，牵着她的手走进了客厅。

客厅里只有两个人。一位上了年纪但优雅得如同女王的妇人，发灰的金发盘了起来，背脊挺得笔直，正端坐在沙发上。

“奶奶！”

“回来了啊。”

“我带女朋友回来了！”

“奶奶你好。”

“好好，叫我弗丽嘉就可以了。”

空气中有一丝燃烧烟草的味道。客厅另一头的飘窗打开了，有个男人正站在窗前抽雪茄。他背对着他们，身影看上去很挺拔。

诺亚踮起脚尖，喊道：“Dad！”

那个男人转过身来，脸庞还笼罩在阴影中。

“这是我女朋友，茉莉。”诺亚做作地搂住了她的肩，挤出一个微笑。

茉莉也装上了假笑：“您好。”

男人把雪茄放在了小桌的烟灰缸上，朝他们走了过来。

这是茉莉人生中最漫长的几秒钟。

他停在她面前，伸出了手。“你好，叫我索尔就可以了。”

茉莉手心都是汗。她自觉不着痕迹地在裤腿上擦了一下，然后握住了他的手。

索尔点点头，把手收了回去，转身走到他母亲对面坐下。

茉莉还没有回过神来，若不是有诺亚抱着她，大概她现在已经昏倒在地。

“我先带茉莉去房间整理行李。”诺亚说道，主动拎起她的行李箱。

茉莉到了房间，直接扑倒了床上。明明是冬天，她最贴身的衣服却汗湿了。她脑子乱成一团。为什么他会在这里？不对。为什么他会是诺亚的爸爸？不对。为什么要再让她见到他？

索尔看上去和四五年前没什么区别，不过是脸看起来更消瘦了些，金棕色的胡须里掺进了更多灰白。茉莉不知道自己是如何在短短几秒内观察得那么清楚的，究其原因不过是过去几年日日夜夜地想念罢了。不过看他刚刚冷淡的表情，大概是根本不记得有她这个人了。她是应该难过还是庆幸呢？

“小茉莉休息好了吗？”

诺亚的声音在门口响起，茉莉这才发现自己又不自觉流了眼泪。她要怎么告诉诺亚，之前她吐槽过无数次的可恶老男人正是他父亲？她赶紧抹了眼泪，振作起来。

“马上好！”茉莉随便换了件外套，就和诺亚下楼了。

他们走到楼梯底，恰好碰见大门被推开。一个大约10岁的小男孩冲了进来。

“奶奶！舅舅！”

小孩子的活力惊人，原本空旷死寂的大房子里一下子就吵闹了起来。

紧接着进来的是两个女人。高的那个是黑头发，带着皮手套穿着皮大衣，整个人冷艳高贵。另一个稍矮一些的是金色短发，看起来挺好亲近。

诺亚带着茉莉和她们打过招呼之后，把她拉到一边偷偷解释了起来：“黑发的是我的大姑海拉，小男孩是她和前夫的孩子芬尼尔。至于那个金发女人……”

茉莉察觉到那个女人应该没那么简单：“她是你们家节日气氛热烈不起来的原因？”

“聪明。”诺亚继续道：“那是萨曼莎。她本来应该成为我妈妈才对，不过她现在是我姑姑的妻子。”

茉莉惊得小声骂了一句脏话。“她是你爸的前任？”

诺亚叹气，说道：“是前未婚妻。他们本来要结婚了，结果我爸抓到她在和他姐姐上床。”

茉莉吸了一口气，“这就是你爸恐同的原因吗？对不起无意冒犯，但是我觉得有点可以理解。”

诺亚耸耸肩，说道：“当心芬尼尔那个小恶魔，就是因为他，我们才不得不这么做。”

他们走进客厅。芬尼尔还在不控制音量地大喊大叫，挨个人吵闹着陪他玩游戏。海拉站在窗前打电话，而萨曼莎在和弗丽嘉说话，好像完全听不见儿子的吵闹。索尔揉了揉太阳穴，站起来走了。

“我也头疼了。”诺亚低声道：“要不我去应付一下他们，你帮我去厨房拿点喝的？”

茉莉感激地点点头，以最快的速度逃离了。她在大宅里游荡了一会，才想起忘记问厨房在哪。

凭着走迷宫的直觉乱闯一通之后，还真让她找到了。

厨房里有人。

茉莉要哭了。为什么这么大的房子，索尔偏偏在这里。她也只能硬着头皮走进去。

索尔也发现了她。一瞬间空气尴尬成了固体，无法令人呼吸。

“诺亚说想喝东西。”

索尔没说什么，给她让开了去冰箱的路。

这个冰箱实在太大，让一个人走进去都没问题。有整整一面墙的空间放满了各式各样的饮料，一时间茉莉看花了眼。她从里面认出了最常见的可口可乐红色瓶子，于是准备伸手去拿。

“诺亚不喝可乐，拿这边的果汁吧。”

索尔在一旁开口道。

茉莉当然知道诺亚不喝可乐，可是她紧张得忘记了这件事，只想快点完成任务离开这里。

“谢谢您提醒。”她又寻找了一番，拿了一瓶橙汁。

正打算关上冰箱，只听见索尔又说道：“你自己不喝点什么吗？”

“噢，对。”她往下看去，被一排深色罐子对饮料吸引了注意力。她一下子认出了那是什么。那是她最喜欢的罐装港式奶茶，只有中国超市才有卖。以前她带索尔去买过。

“这个……”她犹豫了。她不懂这是什么情况，但是她很难不自作多情。

“我妈喜欢喝这个。别客气，你尽管拿。”

果然只是巧合啊。

茉莉逃回了客厅，幸好海拉一家三口都回房了，只剩下诺亚和弗丽嘉祖孙二人。

茉莉把吸管插进奶茶里。弗丽嘉好奇地凑了过来，问道：“你喝的这是什么？”

茉莉疑惑了，这不是她喜欢的饮料吗？“港式奶茶。”她答道。

“比乌龙茶还好喝吗？”

“奶茶是最棒的。”

茉莉倒了一半在咖啡杯里给弗丽嘉，她品尝了一口露出欣喜的神色。

正在此时，门口处传来了争执吵闹的声音。赶出去一看，索尔正在和一个陌生的黑发男子吵架。

“你怎么还有脸回来！”

“我也想你，哥哥。”

“你走。这里不欢迎你！”

黑发男子侧身，和索尔身后的弗丽嘉对上了眼神，“妈妈可不是这么说的吧？”

弗丽嘉说道：“你们兄弟俩别再吵架了，毕竟还是一家人。”

“他把阿斯加德资金全部卷走留我一个人面对股东的时候把我当哥哥了吗？”

索尔甩下这句话，转头走人。

叫洛基的男人似乎一点也没受影响。

“你好，侄子。”他的口音有着私立男校出来的精英味道。

“你好，叔叔。”诺亚甜甜地打招呼，只有茉莉知道这是他在心里翻白眼的表现。

洛基优雅地转向茉莉，“你好……？”

“茉莉，我叫茉莉。”

“好的，茉莉公主。”他眨了下眼睛，“晚餐时间见。”说完，他像阵清风一样离开了。

* * *

茉莉以为，和M大喜欢刁难学生的面试官的面试是压力最大的场合。直到今天，诺亚家中的晚餐才正式打破了这一纪录。

晚餐桌设在花园里。这座豪宅里原来还是有许多佣人的，不知他们平时都躲在哪，在用餐时间便出来各司其职，有那么点小精灵的感觉。

茉莉和诺亚坐在一起，旁边是洛基。对面坐着海拉一家三口，餐桌两头分别是弗丽嘉和索尔。

索尔是最后一个出现的。茉莉本来以为他不打算来了。没有人敢说话。他坐了下来，抖开餐巾，扫视了一圈餐桌边的每一个人。

“哼。”

茉莉感觉到好几个人不自觉低下头去了。

“我不喜欢。”他又说，“这里骗子浓度是不是有点太高了？”

这下连茉莉和诺亚也默默低头了。

索尔随便吃了几口便离开了餐桌。这一个晚上茉莉再也没有看到他。

* * *

重新见到索尔，复杂的心情让茉莉一夜未眠。

天色微亮之时，身体才终于有了些倦意。睡过去没多久，诺亚就来敲门了。茉莉只能很抱歉地告诉他自己身体不舒服，想多休息一下。

诺亚摸了摸她的额头，确认她没有生病。“我也很抱歉，我家这些乱七八糟的事吓到你了。如果你中午不想和他们一起吃饭，可以去厨房拿点吃的。”

茉莉点点头，几乎是马上又睡了过去。

这一觉就睡到了快中午。

茉莉换了身衣服，走下楼梯溜出了宅子。睡觉不能解决任何问题，反而梦到了一堆和索尔有关的有发生过或没发生过的事。和索尔同处一个屋檐下太痛苦了，她必须每秒刻提醒自己是来帮诺亚打掩护的，而且索尔不记得她了，她才能压抑住在没人的地方跳到他身上的冲动。

茉莉往地势低的地方去，追逐着海浪的声音来到了海边。

太阳很大，海风却非常冷。她穿得太薄了，在风中瑟瑟发抖。

哪里都好，她就是不想回大宅子里。她发现不远处有个小码头，便把它作为目的地一路小跑过去。

码头边停靠着一架游艇，是私人娱乐用的。诺亚说这片土地上的东西都是他家的，那么这游艇应该也不例外。

于是她放心地踩上了甲板。这是她第一次登上游艇，她对一切都很好奇。茉莉转了一圈，发现内部空间特别大，开个中小型派对都不成问题。游艇里有各种功能齐全的房间，甚至还有间卧室，里面配备了一张全尺寸的床铺。她小心翼翼地脱了鞋，躺了上去，听着海浪的声音，船体跟随着上下起伏，舒服而惬意。这是一个真正远离尘嚣的小空间，让茉莉可以肆无忌惮地在此理开她脑中缠乱的想法，不怕被人打扰，也不怕被人发现秘密。

所有纷杂的思绪都有一个共同的中心，那就是索尔。茉莉放松下来，想法便渐渐朝着不受控的方向而去。闭上眼，脑中都是他如何抚摸她。穿越了五年的时空，似乎他留在她身体里的感觉丝毫没有淡去。

渐渐地，她自己的手接替了想象中索尔的爱抚。她攀上巅峰的时候大声地喊着他的名字，几乎像是泄愤一般。颤抖的身体平复下来，又陷入了另一场粉色的睡眠之中。

* * *

几个小时后，茉莉再次醒来，好不容易才想起自己身在何方。她从床上猛地坐起，从舷窗看出去，却没有看到岸。

茉莉惊慌地跑到了甲板上，只发现身在海中央。她害怕得坐在甲板上哭了起来。

“你在这干嘛呢？！”

男人质问的声音从后面传来，把她吓噤声了。

“对……对不起……我在里面睡着了。”茉莉抬头，对上索尔海一般的眼睛。

索尔没再说什么，转头回了船舱里。

茉莉也跟了上去。“我们在哪里？”

“海中央。不明显吗？”

“离岸很远？”

“很远。”

“什么时候才能回到岸上？”

“最快半小时。”

索尔还是那副冷淡的态度。

茉莉坐到一边去，盯着褶皱的海面，看了许久，又抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来。

“茉莉，过来。”索尔突然出声。

他坐在沙发上，岔开着双腿，茉莉犹豫都没有犹豫一下，就坐在了他腿上。这一系列动作是自然流畅的。他们只相处了短短的一段时间，却足够培养出一套只属于他们的恋人间的肢体语言。茉莉这是旧习惯使然，也是一种试探。果然，索尔就像以前一样，伸手抱住了她。

“你到底在干什么，茉莉？”他的问话很小声，不是怕被海鸥听见，只是恋人间的语言。

“我怎么了？”

“你和我儿子到底在搞什么？”

“当然是你不愿意和我搞的事情。”茉莉故意激怒他。

下一刻，她被掐着脖子按在了沙发上，他入侵着她的空间，近乎残暴地啃吻她的唇。就像第一次一样。

“你疯了吗？我是你儿子女朋友。”

“是吗？小骗子。他永远不会对你有这样的感觉的。”索尔抓着她的手，放在他火热的证明上。

“原来你知道？”

“我是他父亲，我怎么可能不知道？”

索尔放松了力道，让茉莉趁机逃了出来。

“你还在生我气吗？”

索尔没有回答。

“对不起，我很抱歉骗了你。但是我没有后悔过。如果只有撒谎才能让你爱我，我会毫不犹豫再做一次。”

索尔望向窗外。快靠岸了。

“你不见了他们会到处找你的。”

茉莉有些失望。她近似表白的话语没有得到他的正面回应。

“是的，我也该回去了。”

索尔把船停靠稳当，手插口袋站在甲板上，看着茉莉踩上海滩。

“茉莉。”

她顿了一下，回头。“嗯？”

“你可以不用撒谎的。”

“嗯？”

“今晚十二点，我在这里等你。明白了吗？”

“嗯！”

茉莉在海滩上奔跑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

“你去海边散步了？有看见我爸吗？”

诺亚随口问了一句。

手中的饮料突然变得很难拧开，茉莉专注在瓶盖上以回避和他的眼神交流。“没有。”

明明诺亚才是与她一个阵线的人，可恶的老男人用一个拥抱就令她背叛了队友。

诺亚丝毫没有起疑心，继续说道：“大概去了码头吧？奥丁爷爷以前就这样，家里一有什么问题就躲到那去。”

“以前？他不在了吗？”

诺亚叹气道：“他两年去世了。”

“我很抱歉。爷爷他是个什么样的人？”

“嗯……他……令人敬畏，不令人喜欢。他总把家里氛围搞得很不高兴，但他的确很爱他的孩子们。”

诺亚伸出手，让茉莉把瓶子交给他。盖子在他手里一下就脱落了。

“近年来我爸身上好像有越来越多爷爷的影子。”

“你担心他会变成你爷爷那样吗？”

“至少我爷爷还有弗丽嘉奶奶，他可听她的话，也只听她的。萨曼莎的事对我爸打击也许比我们想象的要大，可没有任何人能安抚他。”

“你也不行吗？”

“他是死板的直男脑子，觉得在孩子们面前展示脆弱的一面很丢人。他明明是特别柔软的人，也太过重感情了，唉。所以你不要被他吓到，他其实没有看起来那么可怕。”

茉莉低着头，接了一句：“他是个好人，我知道。”

晚餐时间索尔也没有出现，正好为茉莉省去了心虚遮掩与眼神躲闪。

茉莉在用餐刀切开肉排之余，偷偷观察了对面的海拉一家。

无法无天的小男孩也有安静下来的时候。海拉不太管他，因为他懂得在释放天性与惹恼母亲之间有一条微妙的界线。

茉莉更好奇的是萨曼莎——索尔曾经的未婚妻，好像想从这个女人身上挖出一些什么秘密。是什么特质迷住了索尔，能让他念念不忘，痛苦不堪？比起海拉，萨曼莎更有传统意义上的女性化特征：一头柔软的金色长发、巴掌大的小脸、无害的大眼睛。她的小脑袋似乎无法承载过于复杂的思考，常常露出迷惑或无助的表情。

萨曼莎是一朵精致娇贵的花，一看就是由人精心照料成长起来的。相比之下茉莉好像活成了枝野花。

茉莉把芜杂的念头清出脑海，继续机械地嚼着食物。

她听见弗丽嘉和洛基小声对话。

“等你哥心情好的时候……再跟他讲讲吧……他嘴硬心软你也知道……不会真的不管你的。”

茉莉隐约觉得索尔不会那么容易好起来了。她迅速解决了盘子里剩下的东西，和其他人说回房间休息了。

洛基放下了餐叉，默默挪到了诺亚身边的空位。

“你的小女朋友有什么秘密？”

诺亚回了个无懈可击的假笑：“何不管好您自己？”

“骗子最懂骗子罢了。”洛基没有被冒犯到，只是微微一笑。

“是骗子看谁都是骗子。”

“无妨，希望你的小心脏能有你的态度那么硬。”

* * *

茉莉生生地盯着时钟走到十一点半，打开房门飘下了楼。想到索尔错过了丰盛的晚餐，她绕路到厨房，胡乱从桌子抓了几个水果塞进大衣口袋。

平时会用后门的佣人都睡下了，她从这里离开没有引起任何注意。她回头看了一眼这栋豪宅，亮着的外墙灯把它衬得孤独诡异，像阿加莎式乡野谋杀案的案发现场。

去往海边的路灯像一把把将熄未熄的火炬，照出了茉莉的偷情之路。路上一片黑暗，不确定其中潜伏着什么，远处的林子偶尔传来一两声骇人的猫头鹰叫声。

走了很长时间，茉莉终于看见了停靠在岸边的那艘船，在黑暗之中只有一个城堡般的剪影。游艇上没有开灯，估计索尔不想让人知道他在这。

茉莉登上了甲板，不敢喊他名字，像是怕一出声就会打破魔咒。一时间她只听得见风声浪声以及自己的脚步声，转了一圈之后还是不见索尔人影。茉莉是很怕黑的，能一路跑到这来，靠的不过是一肚子未解决的情欲，撑到此刻已是极限，她的小腿因恐惧而发软打颤。

“索尔，你在吗？”她小声地唤道。

一边是一望无际的海洋，另一边是猜不透的山林。想象自己孤身一人置身于一片未知之中，茉莉浑身都冰凉了。

“可恶的臭老头是故意骗我好玩吗！”她不禁抬高音量，为自己壮胆。

原路返回是做不到了。茉莉想起船上有个卧室，现在把自己裹在被子里等待天亮似乎是更明智的做法。

“什么臭老头？”

一个声音忽然在身后响起，吓得茉莉差点跳进水里。

“噢，嗨。”茉莉转过身，尴尬地打招呼，掏出口袋里的桃子献宝似的推出去：“我给你带了吃的！”

索尔顺手接了过去，说道：“正好，我也给你准备了点心。”

他带茉莉进了船舱，划火柴点燃了蜡烛。火光撕裂了黑暗，在她眼前呈现出一张布置好的桌子。除蜡烛之外还有鲜花、餐盘和红酒，看上去颇像一次正经晚餐约会现场。

索尔为她拉开椅子，说道：“我让大厨过来做了些东西，你看想吃什么？”

茉莉坐了下来。“我……倒是不饿。可以给我杯牛奶吗？”

“怎么，你现在又是喝完牛奶就要去睡觉的乖宝宝了吗？”

红酒塞子被拔出来，血色的液体流入高脚杯中，被推到茉莉面前。

“你今年几岁？”索尔问道。

茉莉羞愧低头，“23了。”

像是为了证明什么似的，她端起酒杯一口喝掉了一大半。这几年她品尝过各种酒类，但终究还是不习惯酒精，那点红酒很快在胃里灼烧起来，红云烧上了脸颊，索尔的身影也渐渐模糊起来。

他的目光依然钉在她身上。她几乎要忘了索尔的那双蓝眼睛是多么动人的，看人的时候似乎总是饱含深情。

“茉莉。”她恍恍惚惚听见索尔说道，“知道吗？你的化妆技术真的烂透了。”

茉莉傻笑了一下，“所以我放弃化妆了。”他的凝视有温度。她沐浴在他的目光之中，皮肤微微发烫。

“索尔！”她含糊不清地叫道，站起身要走向他，又保持不住平衡直接倒在他脚边。索尔皱着眉头想拉她一把，却被她打掉手。

酒精进入了她的血液之中，把最后一点理智挤了出去，是感觉掌控了她。她下巴靠在他膝头边，抬起醉眼看他，笑嘻嘻道：“臭老头，想知道这几年我学到了什么吗？”

索尔明白她醉了。她的手已经放在了他的裤链上。带着一丝焦急火热的期待，他不忍制止她。

她熟练地从他的西装裤中掏出了半硬的阴茎。带着种圣徒般的决绝，她虔诚地吮吸起了它。没费多少力气这根和文明理性不沾边的生殖器就被完全唤醒，就连它的主人也受了它支配，闭上眼靠在椅背上喘息连连，手紧紧地抓住座椅边缘仿佛那是保护他不被欲海冲刷走的救命稻草。

他庞大的性器对于茉莉来说是种挑战，敏感柔软的顶部在并不应该属于它所在的地方撒起了野，与牙齿碰撞，与舌头纠缠，顶撞在口腔内壁，还不讲理地试图冲进喉咙深处。茉莉忍住了呕吐的反射反应，不顾下颚的酸痛，还想再努力吞入更多……直到越过了忍耐的临界点，战局便发生了变化。男人将身上最凶猛也最脆弱的地方完全交与了她，女孩决心拿出十二分的勇敢，用力吞吐起来，让可怖的性器在口中进出，连嘴唇都被撑成了一个红红的圆。索尔只见到茉莉黑色的脑袋在他腿间起起伏伏，他还不足以观察到她对自己施了什么魔法，便脑中一阵空白，快感传至了每根神经末梢，好像灵魂也跟着冲出了身体。

等他稍稍回过神来，见到她正拿着餐巾纸擦去嘴边流下的体液。

“茉莉……”他胸腔还在起伏着，“你……你吞下去了？”

“你愿意为我这么做，那么我也愿意为你。”她的脸颊红红的，整个人显得凌乱而可爱。

从高定西装裤裤链间探出头的阴茎没完全软下去，无精打采地倒向了一边。

“不请我坐下吗？”茉莉坏笑了一下，带着几分磨人的挑逗慢慢脱去了裤子，然后跨坐在了他身上。她的双臂搭在他肩上，拉近距离与他接吻，下身湿漉漉的小穴隔着内裤摩擦着他的阴茎。他眼神暗淡了，扶着她的臀部，就这个姿势托起了她，将她抵在了墙上。

“抱紧我。”他低声说道。

下一刻，不知道什么时候又苏醒过来的阴茎拨开了内裤边缘，滑进了她温暖的阴道中。两个人同时哀叹了一声。

他的每一下进攻都那么强力，好像要把她操到墙里面去。她被抱离了地面，双腿无处着力，只能死死地盘住他的腰。

心中空虚的洞，终于又被填补上了。正确的时间，恰好是正确的这个人。

“Daddy，我真的好想你。”快感牵扯出了被埋藏的情绪，她忍不住抽泣了起来。

“我明白……不要哭……我也是。”他放缓了节奏，好让自己专心去吻她。

他抱着她辗转到床上，把她按在柔软的床垫中肆意地操干了起来，并让尽管她大声尖叫，因为有史以来第一次，他们不再怕有人听到。

最后他像以前她最喜欢的那样射在了她里面。他从抱着她，下身还埋在她里面舍不得拔出去。

索尔满脑子凌乱的思绪。他本来以为这辈子都会活在被萨曼莎抛弃的阴影中，直到遇见茉莉那天，他竟然产生了一丝庆幸萨曼莎做了这个决定的想法。

“所以，当年你教我如何处理和家人的关系，而你自己却是这样做的吗？躲得远远的？”

“你这是在教训我吗，聪明的小鬼？”

“难道我不比你聪明吗？我17岁的时候就知道我爱你。”

原本就已经微微红肿的双唇又被袭击了几下，茉莉发出了一声抗议。

“好啦，好好睡一觉，明早我们回去。”

茉莉叹了口气，忧心起来。“诺亚怎么办？”

索尔也跟着烦恼了。“我好像有点体会到他说不出口的心情了。”

“话说回来，你是怎么发现诺亚喜欢男人的？”

“很早就发现了。主要是我意识到别人家的男孩子不会在11岁的时候就嫌弃老爸土里土气并且霸道地掌控他的衣柜。还有他以前每周末去‘同学家’，其实根本就是去和男朋友约会了吧。”

“诺亚的情感经历都比你要精彩。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

茉莉与他有一句没一句地聊着，不知不觉就睡了过去。

* * *

第二天醒来时，太阳已经很大了。这与茉莉原先计划的趁日出之前溜回宅子相去甚远。无奈之下她与索尔约好一前一后回去，免得引起怀疑。

诺亚昨夜与男友通电话，甜甜蜜蜜地腻到半夜三点才睡下。早上自然也起得晚了些。他照例去看看茉莉，却发现她房门紧闭叫不醒。这真稀奇，因为茉莉是早起体质，往往都是他赖床被她骂的。

诺亚没有多想，到厨房给自己准备了一些简单的早餐。他正煎着火腿，就见到芬尼尔这个小恶魔跑了进来。诺亚只当他是来找饮料喝的，没想到小鬼头却直接扑往了他的方向。

“诺亚哥哥！你猜我在海边看到了谁！”

诺亚说道：“看到了水鬼要把你的灵魂拖回地狱吗？”

小孩子听不出阴阳怪气的语气，沉浸在自己的激动之中：“是索尔舅舅和茉莉姐姐啦！”

“哦。”诺亚不在意地应了一声，把火腿翻了个面，心想原来茉莉去海边散步了。

“他们手拉着手诶！”小男孩继续跳着。

诺亚一下把火拧关了，举着锅铲蹲了下来，“再胡说八道我叫你妈来收拾你。”

“是真的，哇——！”芬尼尔被哥哥吓到了，哭着跑走。

不一会，厨房又进来一个人。

“早上好，honey。”诺亚依旧保持着好心情，对茉莉打招呼道：“你吃了吗？我可以顺手给你做一份。”

“好的，你太好了。”

茉莉知道自己现在一定看起来像鬼一样。

“没睡好吗？”诺亚一边从冰箱拿出食材一边问道。

茉莉想了一下昨夜。没睡好的不止她一个。

“嗯……”她心虚地敷衍过去，企图转移话题，“芬尼尔怎么了？我看他心情不太好的样子。”

“他被我骂了。”诺亚叉腰说道。

“你干嘛骂小朋友？”

“他又开始胡说八道了，说看到你和我爸在海边什么什么的，嗯哼，我听都不想听。”

“啊这个嘛……”茉莉不敢说话了。

她看着诺亚忙里忙外，然后端出了一盘丰盛的早餐全餐来。

茉莉拿着叉子，怎么也没有胃口。

“那个……诺亚啊，你还记得我之前和你提过，我高中时候和一个叔叔谈了恋爱吗？”

诺亚看着她，仿佛在看一只惹人心疼的小猫咪。他越过桌子去拍拍她的肩膀，说道：“Honey，我们谈过无数次了。你太着迷于那个男人了，这样不好。相信我，你是这个世界上最棒的人，他抛弃你是他这辈子最大的损失。来吧，不要再想臭男人了，快把这杯热牛奶喝了。”

“道理我都懂，可是，可是那个臭男人现在就在这个房子里。”茉莉绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“什么？”诺亚瞪大了眼睛，“……难道是洛基叔叔？”

“什么跟什么，不是他。”

“那么只剩下……”诺亚抓乱了自己一头卷发，跳了起来，“oh fuck。”

厨房里一度陷入尴尬的沉寂。

这时，罪魁祸首大摇大摆走了进来。

“噢，嗨，亲爱的孩子们，昨晚上睡得好吗？”

索尔脸上挂着大大的笑容，走到平底锅前，说道：“是诺亚大厨做的早餐吗？给我也来点……”说着就要直接下手去抓，被诺亚一掌打走。

“你们俩昨晚搞了吗？”诺亚面带怀疑。

索尔整个人僵住。他下意识看了一眼茉莉，眼神含义是：你跟他说这个？

茉莉也盯了回去，意思是：我没说！

“好了别打哑谜了。我还不懂你吗老爸？？每次你过完性生活第二天整个人都会变成迪士尼王子，超做作的，呕。”

“好吧，那我也不瞒你了。我和茉莉的确度过了美妙激情的一晚。”

“爸！！你搞什么啊这是我女朋友？！”

“这样吗？那Jacob是谁来着？”

这下换诺亚三观震碎。他瞪了一眼茉莉，眼神含义是：你居然告诉他？！

茉莉也盯回去，意思是：不是我说的！

“不要为难茉莉。我早就知道你是gay了，son。”

诺亚一下子红了眼眶。以茉莉的经验来看，这还不算他的演技巅峰。

“爸！你是不是要和我断绝父子关系了！”

“说什么呢，要这样就断绝关系，我现在恐怕一个家人也没有了。”他张开双臂给了诺亚一个熊抱，“要相信我永远爱你，son。”

诺亚偷偷掉了滴眼泪，这次不是演的。

茉莉看他们父慈子孝的演了半天，在一旁忍不住出声：“锅里东西糊了。”

一阵手忙脚乱之后，索尔面前也摆上了早餐全餐，可惜是黑的。

诺亚这下可想起来索尔和茉莉的事了。

“原来你就是那个我骂了两年的狗男人！”

“对不起。”索尔假装难过，“可不可以也给我来杯咖啡？”

“渣男不配喝咖啡。”

茉莉默默地把自己还没动的咖啡推到了索尔面前，然后说道：“我都和你说了千万次不完全是他的错啦……”

“不，确实我也有错。那时候你还未成年啊……”

“是我让你以为我是成年人的……”

诺亚在看俩人郎情妾意地演了半天，这回锅里没有东西可以救场了。

厨房门被踢开来（虽然它本来就开着），小魔鬼芬尼尔趾高气扬地出现了。

“奶奶说要和你们谈一谈！”

然后他转头跑掉了，走廊里留下了他幸灾乐祸的笑声。

糟了。

完蛋了。

茉莉绝望了。

“我不管别人，我只在乎你们俩怎么想。”

“我也只在意你们俩。”

“那还有什么好怕的？无论什么我们都一起面对。”

茉莉一手拉着索尔，一手拉着诺亚，走向了大宅的客厅。


End file.
